Star vs the Flashpoint Paradox
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Star Butterfly awakens one day to find the world around her has changed. Friends and allies are either strangers, erased from history, or even villains, and the world is on the brink of armageddon. Now, she must traverse through this strange new world in search of answers and the one responsible for this. Based on the 2011 DC Comics event Flashpoint.
1. Prologue: Day Zero

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will be yet another** **collaboration with my friend who collabs with me on Acts of Vengeance and Forever Evil and credit for this prologue goes to him.**

 **Disclaimers will be at the bottom.**

* * *

Star vs. the Flashpoint Paradox

Prologue: Day Zero

* * *

El Oso laughed to himself as he gazed at the huge towers of stacked-up hundred dollar bills before him after he had ripped open the bank vault like a tin can. He had easily fought his way through the security guards in order to get at the prize that was now before him. The bear-themed villain thought to himself on how he should've come to the states sooner. The money and alcohol was much more plentiful here than in Miracle city, where he had to compete with a whole plethora of villains to make a dishonest buck in his life. As he looked upon his ill-gotten gain, El Oso came to a sudden realization about something he had forgotten to bring to his robbery.

"I should'a brought a bag, mans," he said to himself. "Oh well, guess I'll just carry all this loot with me."

"You know, I may not fully understand how banks on Earth work yet, but I don't think this is what a withdrawal is supposed to be," a young, female voice said from behind the criminal.

The super-strong thug spun around and found himself standing before a teenage girl with long blonde hair and dressed in an odd assortment of clothing. The girl was also carrying a wand in her hand that she was currently holding at her side and showed no sign of fear of the towering villain before her.

"Who the hell are you?" El Oso demanded.

"Hiya! The name's Star Butterfly!" the girl introduced herself with a friendly wave, as if she was introducing herself to a new friend. "You must be El Oso. Manny's told me so much about you!"

"Oh, that's really nice of hi-" the bear-themed villain said before catching onto what she had said. "Hey! That means you friends with El Tigre, mans!"

"Yep!" Star happily confirmed. "He's really good at Twister."

"Well I'm about to twist you into...into...into something...that's twisted!" El Oso proclaimed. "You gonna regret fighting me alone, mans!"

"I'm not alone," the princess corrected, still unafraid of the towering brute before her.

As if on cue, El Oso's enemy, El Tigre dropped down from the ceiling and landed next to Star with his claws out and ready for a fight. Before the bear-themed thug could make a move to engage them however, a cloud of red smoke suddenly erupted on the other side of the princess, revealing the Ninja of Norrisville with his sword at the ready for combat. Next to appear was Danny Phantom, who phased through the floor and floated upwards until he was hovering behind his teammates.

El Oso then heard a powerful roar above him and saw, to his horror, a red-scaled dragon and a group of Gargoyles flying downward from the ceilings above. Alongside them was teen hero Kim Possible and her sidekick/boyfriend Ron Stoppable coming down on a zip-line. Before the brute could move, the dragon, the gargoyles and the teen agents surrounded him. Following that, the protectors of Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir, stepped out of the shadows of the bank with what looked like anthropomorphic Ninja Turtles and a trio of teenagers that consisted of a redheaded boy, an Asian girl and a heavy-set teen at their side, boxing in the villain with no chance of escape.

Upon seeing that there was no chance of fighting his way out of this, El Oso did probably the most logical course of action in his life.

"I'd like to go to jail now," he meekly said.

* * *

Orbiting the Earth's atmosphere, there was a space station that once belonged to the Global Justice Network before changing owners. While station was under new management, its purpose remained the same: to protect the people of Earth. Several months ago, after saving the earth from certain destruction from the ecto-comet, Danny Phantom had an idea. While he had managed to save the world from a nearly unstoppable threat, he knew there might come a day when he would not be able to save the planet from another crisis on his own. So, he went about seeking out others like him. Heroes who could rise to the challenge and help him in battling forces no one could stand against alone.

From New York to Townsville and beyond, the half-ghost sought out other heroes. He first discovered the American Dragon, Jake Long, and Randy Cunningham and asked them to join in his cause. Admittedly, the two of them where a tad hesitant on joining a team since they usually fought the forces of evil alone, but they finally agreed. From there, the trio recruited the likes of the Powerpuff Girls, the Crystal Gems and even the reclusive Ninja Turtles to their team. Once they inducted Kim and Ron onto the ever-growing team of heroes, they got the attention of Dr. Betty Director, the head of Global Justice Network and received not only the former orbital outpost as a base of operations, but also the full-backing of the GJN and the United Nations as well.

With the governments of the world now fully backing them, more heroes from across the globe joined their ranks such as El Tigre, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Other heroes such as Penn Zero and his friends, Boone and Sashi became members the same day that Dipper Pines and his sister, Mabel, were also allowed to join. Even Dib Membrane and his terrifying sister, Gaz, where invited onto the team. Goliath and his clan soon followed the Turtles' example and came out of the shadows to also fight alongside the army of justice.

Together, the united heroes of Earth stood together and faced off against many threats. The team defeated Vlad Plasmius and his cabal of villains when they attempted to unleash a powerful weather machine on the planet. They managed to defend the planet from intergalactic adversaries like Lord Dominator, the Decepticons and Homeworld. It wasn't even just enemies from the depths of space they did battle with, but also from other dimensions as well, such as the times they managed to fight back invading armies from the realms of Dimension X, Eternia, Thundara and Outworld that had been sent by the forces of evil known as the Kraang, Skeletor, Mumm Ra and Shao Kahn. The team even traversed the darkest parts of Hell itself to save the soul of April O'Neil from the clutches of Him and Bill Cipher.

Through their trials and tribulations, the group gained a high regard of respect from the world they had united to protect. They earn the seal of approval from both the mighty Autobots and the legendary G.I. Joe for their acts of bravery. Together, there was no force on Earth-or in the entire universe for that matter that could stand up to them. For they were strong, and they would forever fight as one. They were the Infinity League.

Star had only been a member of the Infinity League for only a few weeks now after she and Marco where recruited by Danny to join their ranks, but she already felt like she was part of a legacy in the making. She hadn't been apart of a major, world endangering crisis yet, in fact, this was her first real mission since her induction to the team, but she was happy to be among those she considered to be legends.

After the princess of Mewni and her teammates sent El Oso back to prison, they were teleported back to their base which they had come to call the Infinity Station. Once they arrived back on their orbital base, they were greeted by the teleporter's operator.

"Welcome back, guys," Dipper greeted his teammates. "So, how was the mission?"

"Pretty honk'in boring," Randy replied as he and the other heroes stepped off the teleportation platform. "Seriously, why the juice did we all need to go after El Oso?"

"I figured it would be a nice team building exercise," Danny said. "Besides, it's been pretty quiet lately, I figured we could all use the excitement."

"That was excitement?" Raph questioned before getting a look from Leo.

"I was hoping to break some bones!" Sashi mentioned.

"Well in any case, that'll teach ol' fur for brains to keep his crimes in Miracle City and not anywhere else," Cat Noir pointed out.

As the rest of the team went about their business within the space station, Star ran up to Danny in the hopes of getting his praise for a job well done.

"So, how did I do for my first mission?" Star asked him.

"You did great, Star," the half-ghost informed her with a smile. "While I'd hardly call catching El Oso a trial by fire situation, you did an excellent job regardless. It's too bad Marco couldn't be he-"

Danny stopped himself before he could say more, but it was too late. In the time that Star had been a member of the Infinity League, she had told her new friends about her feelings toward her best friend and begged them not to tell Marco directly, though many of them offered their own advice on the situation, many saying that she should just tell the boy how she truly felt about him.

"I'm sorry, Star," Danny apologized thoughtfully.

"No, it's alright," the princess assured with a forced smile. "I'm okay."

"Maybe you should take the rest of the night off, we're all good up here," the leader of the Infinity League suggested.

"Can't I stay up here just a bit longer?" Star begged. "Please?"

At first Danny was confused by his teammate's actions, but then he quickly pieced it together in his head as to why she really didn't want to return to her home on Earth.

"He's with Jackie right now, isn't he?" he surmised.

A look of sadness came over the blonde's face as she slowly nodded to confirm what he had guessed.

"Star, you can't keep hiding your feeling for Marco like this, it's unhealthy," Danny said "Just ask Dipper. He went through some pretty nasty stuff before he told Wendy how he felt about her."

"Why does everyone use me as an example for how not to get into a relationship?" Dipper commented in an annoyed voice. "I am with Wendy now, you know? If you wanna look for a bad relationship to exploit, use Penn and Sashi. All they do is argue!"

"I heard that, you little shit!" Sashi shouted from across the station, making Dipper shriek in terror before running off with the part-time sidekick giving chase.

"Anyway..." Danny continued as he attempted to disregard what just happened. "Look, all I'm saying is that you should tell him before it's too late."

"But he's with Jackie," Star reasoned. "If I just tell him that'll ruin things between me and him and maybe even things between him and Jackie!"

"Maybe, but if he's as good of a friend as you say he is, then he'll still care about you regardless," her leader replied.

"Thanks, Danny," Star said before embracing her leader in a tight hug.

"No problem, Star," Danny replied as he returned the hug. "I'll have Dipper send you back."

"Sashi, wait don't Gah!" Dipper's voice ordered from across the station before screaming in pain as the sound of bones being broken following suit.

"Uh, I mean, I'll send you back," Danny corrected himself.

"Should we help him?" Star questioned out of concern as she noticed the amount of trouble the boy was in.

"My arm doesn't bend that way!" the mystery twin screamed in agony. "AGH! Now it does!"

"...Nah, it sounds like he's got everything under control," Danny dismissed.

Ignoring the cries for help, Danny reactivated the teleporter just as Star stepped back unto the platform. The hero of Amity Park punched the coordinates to Echo Creek before sending the princess back to her home. As he did, he had sense of dread creep up his spine, as if some short of sense of danger as trying to tell him terrible was coming. It was because of that sense of fear that almost made him regret sending the young princess back down to Earth. It was as if he felt like he had just doomed the world he fought so hard to defend to its destruction. Danny simply shook off the strange feelings before heading off to stop from Sashi from pummeling Dipper any further, disregarding his fears as merely the result of working too hard.

* * *

The teleportation beam faded away as Star found herself standing in front of the Diaz residence. There was a time when coming to this house filled her heart with an indescribable amount of joy in her heart, but now it filled her with sadness. Ever since Marco and Jackie had become an item, Star felt nothing but this crushing loneliness. She hadn't just lost her chances of being with Marco, she felt like she had lost a friend. She bared no grudge toward Jackie. She wasn't trying to destroy the bound between the princess and Marco out of malice, the young skater was only following her heart as was Marco.

So, with a heavy sign, Star put on a brave face before entering Marco's home. As always, the laser puppies she had summoned her first day here ran up to her and began to leap and yip happily around her, to which their creator barley regarded at all as she made her way toward the living room. It was there she found Marco and Jackie sitting on the couch, eating nachos and watching some cheesy monster movie.

"Hey, Star," Marco greeted as he stood up to see her. "How was your first mission with the League?"

"It was good," Star half-heartedly answered. "It was just us catching El Oso."

"Well, that sounds fun regardless," Marco mentioned. "Hey, you wanna watch the rest of this movie with us?"

"Yeah, Star, it'll fun," Jackie added with a smile.

"No, I'm pretty tired," the young princess answered somberly. "You guys go ahead without me."

"Are you okay, Star?" her secret crush inquired with concern in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

In that moment, Star thought about what Danny had told her about her feelings toward Marco. She wanted nothing more than to confess her love to the boy, but then she looked over to Jackie and considered how bad of situation this could become.

"...It's nothing," she finally told him as she attempted to keep up appearances. "I'm just...really exhausted."

"Well...okay then," Marco accepted, though he was still unconvinced. "I'll see you in the morning."

Star said nothing in response. Instead, she only turned away and began to make her way back to her tower, making sure that Marco didn't see the single tear fall from her eye. The puppies continued to yipped and bark as they playfully followed the princess up the stairs that lead to her room. A part of Marco wanted to try and stop her and try ask his best friend what was wrong with her, but he quickly remembered that he had his girlfriend waiting for him and returned to Jackie's side to continue to watch the movie.

Meanwhile, in Star's room, the princess threw herself on the bed. She had had hit rock bottom. Ludo still had passion of the spell book, and in turn also had Glossaryck as well, and the love of her life was in the arms of another woman. The League had offered their services in helping her find her missing book and mentor, but she denied their assistance, saying it was her cross to bear alone since she felt as though it was her fault that Ludo now had the book and Glossaryck. It wasn't only the loss of her book and friend that ate away at her with guilt, but also the fact she had failed to once again tell Marco who she felt toward him.

A part of her always wondered if she told him sooner, would things be different? It wasn't like she didn't have the perfect moments to say something, she had more than enough opportunities to speak to Marco about this, but every time she wanted to say something, it was like her mind and heart forbid her from talking about it. It wasn't just from fear of rejection that she did this, but also out of respect for Marco and Jackie. She knew how deeply her friend cared for the girl and saw how Jackie in turn cared for Marco as well, but it still pained her worse than any sort of wound the likes of Ludo and his monsters dealt in her in the past.

"If only there was a way I could go back change this..." Star mused to herself.

In that instant, an idea sparked in Star's mind. Perhaps there was a way she could change everything. Before Ludo ran off with her spell book, Star read in Queen Eclipsa's chapter about a time spell that allowed someone to travel back to any point in time for one hour to alter that timeline as they saw fit. However, Star knew the of the dangers of messing with time, as she had experienced what could happen one attempted to alter a timeline when she and Marco accidentally froze time itself. If Glossaryck was here now, he would tell her to not even consider casting the time spell. But on the other hand, Glossaryck wasn't here to stop her.

"No!" she said to herself. "There is no way I am casting that spell!"

With that she got up from her bed and placed her wand on her dresser in order to keep her inner temptations from getting the best of her. No matter how hard it hurt to see Marco with Jackie and the guilt of losing her family's most sacred item and mentor to Ludo hanging over her like a noose, she would not cast that spell. With that in mind, she walked back to her bed and laid down and attempted to get some sleep.

"I don't need that spell," she told herself repeatedly.

Meanwhile, in the confines of her closest, Toffee's finger, which had been laying still on the floor for since Star took it out of the wand...began to twitch.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long and Gargoyles are owned by Disney, Danny Phantom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Invader Zim and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Nickelodeon, The Powerpuff Girls, Steven Universe and ThunderCats (I think) are owned by Cartoon Network, G.I. Joe and Transformers are owned by Hasbro,** **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is owned by Zagtoon and Mortal Kombat is owned by Netherrealm Studios. I have absolutely no idea who owns He-Man, but it's obviously not me.**


	2. Day One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Credit for the opening scene goes to my collaborator.**

 **Disclaimers will be at the bottom.**

* * *

Star vs. the Flashpoint Paradox

Chapter 1: Day One

* * *

The sun's rays seeped through the blinds, hitting Star's eyes and forcing her to wake up. The princess of Mewni slowly opened her eyes and instantly saw that something was greatly amiss. She jolted up from her bed and took in the sights of her room around her. There was just one problem: this wasn't her room. Gone was her tower and her magical items along with it. Instead, the blonde found herself in a room similar to Marco's bedroom. At first she assumed that she was casting spells in her sleep again and ended up in her crush's bedroom by accident. However, upon closer inspection of the room, she could clearly see some differences from this room and Marco's.

For starters, the walls were mostly bare, save for a few posters that once hung in Star's room, such as the band she had come to adore in this world. There was a wooden dresser where her wand sat, still without her spell book or Glossaryck there as well. It was then that she noticed that something was very off about her wand. She quickly got up and hurried over to it to see that her wand was completely dead. She cried out in horror at the sight of now dead object that had been in her family for generations. What would her mother say if she found out? Even more so, what would her people say if they discovered that their future ruler had let their most powerful defense against hordes of evil be drained of power all because she forgot to recharge it? Again!

Her cries did not go unheard, for she heard the door being flung open, which was then followed by the sound of heavy footsteps rushing to her side.

"Star, what's wrong!?" Marco's voice asked from the doorway in a panicked tone.

"Oh Marco, it's terrible!" Star wept. "My-my wand...it's dead!"

"Uh, Star, your wand's been dead ever since you came to Earth, remember?" her friend pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a confused tone as she turned to face him. "I used the wand yester-what the-!?"

Star's train of thought instantly derailed when she saw what Marco was wearing. His red hoodie and black skinny jeans had been replaced by a military uniform. He wore a bullet-proof vest over his attire that had a large combat knife strapped to it and a pair of tan boots. Strapped to his side was a hosteled pistol and a tan cap on his head that had the insignia of G.I. Joe on it.

"Uh, why are you wearing that uniform?" she questioned.

"Because it was issued to me?" Marco slowly answered, clearly confused.

"Like, through the mail or something?" Star furthered.

"No, ever since I joined the G.I. Joes," he corrected.

"Wait, hold up!" the hyperactive girl nearly shouted. "You did what now!? Why didn't you tell me about this!?"

"Star, I've been a Joe ever since we met," Marco informed her as he reminding her. "What's gotten into you today?"

"What's gotten into me!?" Star defended sharply. "You're the one decided to run off and join the army! Did you even tell your parents!? Or Jackie for that matter!?"

A mixed look of shock, anger and confusion came over her friend's face when he heard those words.

"Okay, two things," Marco began. "One, who's Jackie? And two, you know my parents were killed in that bombing by Cobra before I enlisted."

Star was taken aback when she heard that. Granted, in the back of her mind she briefly enjoyed the idea of Marco not knowing who his girlfriend was, but that thought was almost instantly snuffed out when she heard that Marco's parents had perished.

"How did that even happen?" she asked "I saw them yesterday before I went on that mission with the Infinity League."

"The Infinity what?" her friend asked. "Star, you're not making any sense...well, more so then usual, that is."

"I'm not making sense!?" Star shot back defensively. "You just told me that your parents are dead, you don't know who Jackie is and you joined the G.I. Joes and you think I'm not making sense!?"

"Okay, look, it's clear that you're not feeling well," the young solider said in a much calmer tone. "Is this some sort of Mewnan disease or something?"

"No, this is a 'Marco's being crazy and upsetting Star' thing!" the princess exclaimed furiously.

"Upsetting yo-" Marco began before stopping himself. "Oh, I think what this is about. I'm so sorry Star, I completely forgot. Fortunately, I got something that might make it up to you."

The young solider then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box before opening it up to reveal a silver necklace with a half a heart on it with Marco's name written on it. In that moment, all of Star's fears and anger seemed to vanish without a trace as the love of her life put his gift around her neck.

"You like it?" he asked before showing his necklace that had Star's name on it. "Now we can be together, even when I'm with the Joes."

"It's beautiful," Star answered, still awestruck by the gift. "Thank you, Marco."

"Happy late six-month anniversary, baby," he answered.

Before Star could question what he had meant by that, her friend suddenly leaned forward and kissed her deeply on the lips. At first, Star's initial reaction was to jerk her back and push the boy away, but she found herself kissing back. She couldn't deny that this was what her heart wanted and kissing Marco felt right to her. But as they continued to kiss, she had to remind herself that this wrong. Marco may not remember who Jackie was, but she still thought as though she was hurting both her and the boy she loved. So, with a heavy sigh, she slowly pushed him away.

"Are you okay, honey?" Marco questioned with concern. "Look, I know it's been hard to adjust living on Earth ever since your home was destroyed, bu-"

"What?" Star interrupted. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you remember?" Marco began somberly. "Your parents sent you here to hide from the Irkens when they invaded Mewni. Queen Tak gave the orders to Grand Commander Zim to use their weapon, the Terminus Station, to scorch the surface of the planet just as you made it here. Your mother managed to damage the battle station and left it dead in Mewni's orbit before she died. She saved you Star. She saved us all."

Star's mind couldn't process a single word that her apparent lover had just said. The Irkens attacking Mewni, Queen Tak and Grand Commander Zim, none of it made sense. She refused to believe that her people had been wiped out. She had to see it for herself. Without another word, she pulled out her pair of dimensional scissors and cut open a portal for herself.

"Wait, Star, what the hell are you doing!?" Marco asked frightfully.

"I'm getting some answers," she said sternly. "Because something is wrong and I'm going to find out why!"

Before Marco could stop her, Star stepped into the portal and closed it behind her. The young solider, shocked and saddened by this course of action, had no idea what had come over his lover and now had no way of going of chasing after her. What was almost as bad as seeing the women he loved run off in a fit of hysterics though was that now he had to call his commanding officer and the Joe's headquarters, and he already knew that the General wasn't going to be pleased by his report. He took out his cell phone and made a direct call to his leader, already dreading what he was going to say to him.

"Sir, Corporal Marco Diaz, reporting in," he began.

"Go ahead, Corporal," the general's voice acknowledged.

"It's Star, sir," the young Joe said. "She took her scissors and went back to Mewni."

"Why did she do that?" the voice questioned before adding. "And more importantly, why the hell didn't you stop her!?"

"Star was acting strange when she woke up today," Marco explained. "It was like she completely forgot our time together."

An audible growl of frustration came from the other end of the line.

"Corporal Diaz, I gave you one simple task: watch over the last Mewnan," he began irritably. "I have enough on my plate with Cobra and the Irkens trying to take over what parts of the world they haven't blown up yet while at the same time trying to keep these super-freaks that keep popping up on our soil at bay. What I don't have time for, however, is your incompetence in watching over a single alien that you decided to sleep with! I gave you a house to keep her in and yet you still couldn't keep that girl under your roof! It goes without saying that I'm very disappointed in you."

"I understand, General," Marco accepted shamefully. "I will accept any punishment you see fit, sir."

"You're lucky I'm running low on Joes or I'd have you work kitchen duty until the day you died," the general informed him. "Return to base at once. I'm calling what Joes we have left for a mission briefing."

"What about Star?" Marco questioned. "We can't just leave her!"

"She'll come back, Corporal" the general assured him. "The only thing she'll find on Mewni is death."

"Understood, General Pines," the Joe replied before hanging up.

* * *

While that was going on, a portal opened in what remained of Mewni before Star stepped out of it and, much to her shock, had seen that what Marco had told her was in fact true. The skies were that of a blood red color, the luscious landscapes were completely scorched, the palace was in ruins and all around the princess were the skeletal remains of multiple Mewnans, monsters and Irkens as far as the eye can see. Completely speechless and horrified at the sight before her, Star immediately ran towards what remained of the royal palace in a vain attempt to find her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" she shouted as she entered the building, dashing towards the throne room. The walls of the palace were scorched and deteriorated beyond repair, more skeletons of the royal guards and more Irkens laid on the floors of the hallways and it was becoming more and more apparent that only death would await the young princess once she made it to the throne room, yet she still held on to some hope that that would not be the case.

However, once she reached the throne room, any and all hope she had were instantly crushed upon seeing the sight that beheld her. In the middle of the remains of multiple guards, soldiers and Irkens were two skeletons, one male and one female, the rusted crowns of both King and Queen Butterfly laying beside them.

"No..." was all the princess could say, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she approached the skeletal remains of her parents. She then kneeled down and picked up her mother's crown as she began to sob quietly.

"Th-this can't be real," she said in between sobs. "This-this has to be a dream!"

Star proceeded to drop the crown and started to pinch her arm, desperately trying to awaken from what she assumed was a nightmare she was having, but it was to no avail.

"Wake up, Star!" she said to herself. "Wake up!...Please, wake up..."

Suddenly, without warning, a large clock hand popped into existence, spinning three hundred and sixty degrees clockwise to open a blue portal. Gasping in surprise and fright, Star instinctively grabbed her wand and pointed it at the portal.

"Rainbow fist punch!" she called out, only for nothing to happen. She then shook her wand up and down to try and get the spell to work only for her eyes to widen upon remembering that the wand was dead. Without the wand to back her up, she proceeded to get into a fighting stance as something emerged from the portal.

What now floated in front of Star was a hooded, ghostly figure with no legs and what appeared to be a small grandfather clock embedded in his chest and stomach. He also carried a staff with what looked like a stop watch on the tip of it.

"I assure you, Princess Butterfly, this is no dream," he said as Star slowly got out of her fighting stance, remembering one time when Danny had told her of some of his adventures and had described a very similar figure to her.

"Wait a minute," she started. "You're-"

"Clockwork, master of time," the ghost finished for her as he faded to the form of himself as an old man. "I see that Daniel has informed you about me."

"What are you doing here?" the princess of Mewni asked. "If this isn't a dream, then what's going on?"

"The timestream has been drastically changed," Clockwork answered as he faded into the form of himself as an infant. "Someone has traveled back in time and changed something in the past, creating this new timeline you awoke to. All that I know though is that you are connected to this in some way."

Hearing this caused Star's eyes to widen in shock and horror. This was all in fact very real and not some nightmare she was having. Her parents were really dead and her home has been completely destroyed.

"Wha-what could have possibly caused everything to change like this, though?" she asked, trying to muster up the will to speak. "How could changing one thing lead to all of this?"

"Tell me, Star, have you ever heard of a concept called 'the Butterfly Effect?'" Clockwork asked as he reverted back to his original form.

"What?" Star asked. "What does caterpillars turning into butterflies have to do with any of this?"

Her response caused the master of time to place a hand on his forehead in annoyance while he reverted to his infant form.

"Of course you wouldn't know of it, you're fourteen and from another dimension," he said. "No, the Butterfly Effect states that small actions could lead to large affects. Meaning that any shift in the spacetime continuum, no matter how minor, could lead to massive, even chaotic consequences in the future."

"Wait, hold on, you're the master of time, right?" Star asked, a thought coming to her head. "If what you're saying is true, can't you just go back and fix it?"

"No," Clockwork bluntly answered.

"Wha-why not!?" Star shouted.

"Because I'm using all of my power to ensure that the temporal disturbances that formed from this don't do any more damage than they already have," Clockwork answered as he reverted to his older form. "If they go unchecked, they could very well wipe this entire universe from existence. It appears as though it is up to you to fix this."

"But how?" the princess asked.

"It's a possibility that, like yourself, whoever caused this will have memories of the previous timeline," Clockwork answered as he faded to his original form. "You need to find who did this and get him or her to go back to the past and fix all of this."

"I-I can't do this by myself though," Star somberly said as she fell to her knees. "I..."

Suddenly, a thought came to her mind.

"Danny," she said. "Danny experienced something similar to this a while back, maybe he can help!"

With that, the young princess got back on her feet and grabbed her scissors, cutting a portal in front of her.

"I would advise you to tread carefully, Star," Clockwork warned, catching her attention. "With this new timeline, there are new dangers as well, so expect anything to happen."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Star stepped through the portal as Clockwork opened another portal back to the Ghost Zone to continue his efforts in preventing the universe from being destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, Indiana, the ghostly form of a girl wearing a gothic rocker attire flew backwards into a billboard that would normally welcome travelers into the city with open arms, but now simply said 'Amity Park,' with spray paint that said 'abandon all hope, ye who enter' instead of 'life is good.' The impact the ghost made caused several cracks to form in the already deteriorated billboard as she roughly fell onto the roof of the building it stood on with a painful grunt. She then proceeded to grab her weapon, a guitar, as she saw her attacker flying towards her.

The one after her was a middle aged, fairly built man with an obvious five o'clock shadow and wearing a mostly black jumpsuit with a white belt, gloves and boots. His short hair was snow white and his eyes were green, glowing with ecto energy and giving off a hate filled look to the ghost bellow him. The girl then strummed a note onto her guitar, causing a wave of spectral energy to be sent towards her adversary, but the man proceeded to split into three duplicates of himself, the stream going through the one on the right and causing it to disappear, giving him the chance to fire a powerful blast of ecto energy from his right hand which destroyed the guitar.

Now without a weapon, the ghost attempted to get back on her feet when the man landed hard on his feet in front of her. In a final, desperate attempt to harm him, the rocker ghost attempted to throw a punch at him, only for him to catch her fist and grab her by the neck, forcing her against the billboard as she struggled to free herself.

"Talk, Ember!" he shouted in a somewhat gravely voice. "Where is your boss hiding this time? Where's Plasmius!?"

Much to his slight surprise, rather than cower before him and let slip where this 'Plasmius' was, Ember started to laugh in a mocking manner at him.

"You really are as dumb as you look, aren't you, dipstick?" she asked. "You really think Plasmius would tell us where she was hiding and risk you finding out? Face it, you don't have a chance in stopping her, so why don't you just do me a favor and go to Hell?"

Practically snarling in anger, the man tossed Ember against a metal support beam. She then struggled once again to get back on her feet when she noticed her attacker grabbing something. Something that resembled a thermos.

"You first," he said before opening the device. The thermos then proceeded to glow a hellish orange as a portal opened inside of it, displaying a land of fire and brimstone before the ghost. Only now did Ember realize the mistake she made as the device started to suck her towards it. Petrified, she grasped onto the support beam to try and prevent herself from being pulled to the portal, but the man retaliated by firing another ecto blast at her hand, forcing her to let go and sending her screaming into the portal before it closed.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Gravity Falls are owned by Disney, Danny Phantom and Invader Zim are owned by Nickelodeon and G.I. Joe is owned by Hasbro.**


	3. Dark Times

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Credit for this chapter goes to my collaborator.**

 **Disclaimers will be at the bottom.**

* * *

Star vs. the Flashpoint Paradox

Chapter 2: Dark Times

* * *

Even though Clockwork had warned her that this new timeline was full of new dangers, Star still expected to see Amity Park as a bright and welcoming place. While the princess had never been there in person, she had seen pictures of it when Danny showed them to her on his phone. Sadly, however, the town of Amity Park she had seen beforehand was not the same place Star stepped into. Instead, the town the last Mewnan found herself in was drastically from the one she had seen pictures of. Most of the houses appeared to be run down and covered in graffiti. Star didn't see a single living soul on the street, however, she could the haunting wails of a few spectral ones in the distant.

The thing that shocked her the most though was the sight currently before her now. It was Fenton Works, the headquarters and home to the Fentons, and it had clearly seen better days. The windows were either boarded up or broken, the door had a 'do not enter' sign on it and the observatory was in total disrepair. Star was confused. How could Danny and his family let this happened to their home? The princess was then reminded of Clockwork's words and remembered that this timeline had its own share of surprises waiting for her, so it could be that in this timeline, Danny's family never became great ghost hunters as they did in her timeline. Star could only hope that her friend was still around to at least help him in this endeavor.

The princess of Mewni walked up to the front door and knocked on it, hoping to at least get some form of response, but sadly, none came. Refusing to leave after coming this far, Star opened the door and stepped inside. While the lights were off, the teen could see the dust and cobwebs that adorned the furniture. It was as if no one had lived here for years. Star began to fear the worst, but she continued further into the house, still hoping to find any of the Fentons at this point. Soon enough, she found herself heading down a set of stairs until she reached the lab, where she gasped in horror at the sight of it.

Like the observatory, the lab was in total disrepair and appeared as though no one had been down here in years. Then she saw the ghost portal and her heart sank in her chest. The portal to the ghost zone was completely destroyed and bits and pieces of the metal frame of that had scorch marks and burnt steel around it. Star could only stare at the ruins of the portal in distraught. From everything she had seen up this point, the evidence clearly pointed to one thing: the ghost portal malfunctioned and killed the entire Fenton family in the process.

A tear fell from Star's eye before more followed behind it. She had just lost a friend and ally to some madman who had created this new timeline that she was now forced to live in. Star had hardly known the heroic half-ghost, let alone ever met his family, but in the short time they had worked together, during her time with the Infinity League, the two had become good friends.

"What happened to you, Danny?" she asked the empty room.

To her shock, she received an answer, but it wasn't a verbal one. A blast of ecto-energy struck the girl in back, knocking her to her knees in pain. Star turned her head around just in time to see a large, white, gloved hand reaching for her throat. Before she had time to react, the last Mewnan was snatched up by the neck and pinned up against the wall. It was then that she got a good look at her attacker, and it wasn't quite exactly who she was expecting. For a moment, she thought it was Danny attacking her by mistake, but when she saw who her assailant was, her eyes widen in shock as she gasped at the half-ghost that had captured her.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what you're doing here," Jack Fenton said coldly as he tightened his grip on her throat. "And if I don't like what I hear, I'm sending one on a first-class trip straight to Hell!"

Star had never met Danny's farther, but from what her friend had told her of him, he was kind soul, albeit a bit careless and clumsy at times with his ghost hunting equipment. But that man wasn't here. Instead, this timeline's Jack Fenton had taken his son's place as a half-ghost and his demeanor was vastly different from the caring and clueless man she had heard about. Star could smell the thick scent of whisky on his breath, and judging by his aggression toward her intrusion, he didn't get a lot of visitors.

"You're...Danny's dad..." she choked out.

Jack's eyes flared green with rage upon hearing his son's name being spoken. With a furious cry, he choke-slammed the teenager into a nearby desk before pinning her under his foot. He then took out his Fenton thermos and unscrewed the top and showed the Mewnan the inside of it and all the horrors that awaited her.

"This thermos is a direct portal to Hell," he warned her sharply. "If you say my son's name again, I'm sending you there, got it? Now who are you, and how do you know my son?"

"My name is Star," the princess replied. "I was a friend of your son."

"Danny only had two friends, Tucker and Sam, and they both died in the accident along with him and Jazz," Jack informed her.

Star was taken aback by this information. She knew that this new timeline would be different, but she at least hoped Danny, or at least some form of Danny, was still around to help her. Having her suspicions of the portal malfunction and killing her friend instead giving him powers greatly saddened her.

"So Danny never got his powers, but you did," she pieced together out loud.

"My son never had powers!" Jack snapped. "I lost my family the moment when I switched on that damn ghost portal! Danny, Jazz, Maddie...I lost everything, and all I got in return were these godforsaken powers as a constant reminder of my mistakes!"

"I'm so sorry," Star apologized thoughtfully. "But you have to believe me when I say that your son had ghost powers, but in another timeline."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the half-ghost demanded.

"Okay, this is going to sound really weird, but everything I'm about to tell you is true," the princess began. "I come from a different timeline than this one. In my timeline, your son is a superhero and your family is still together. But someone has tampered with the timeline and changed everything. My best friend is now a soldier and my boyfriend, you have ghost powers and my home was destroyed, not to mention whatever else is wrong with this world."

"You expect me to believe that load of crap?" Jack said with scepticism laced in his voice.

"You have to, because I'm going to need your help in finding whoever did this and stopping them before they can do more damage," Star reasoned.

Jacked remained silent for several seconds as he contemplated her words in his head. Soon enough, he removed his foot from her chest and allowed his captive to get back to her feet.

"I still don't fully believe you, but if there's any way I can see my family again, I'll give it a shot," the half-ghost informed her. "So, do you have any idea who could do something like this?"

At first, Star assumed it was Ludo who was the culprit behind this whole mess. He had gained his own wand and had recently taken possession of her spell book as well, thus allowing him access to Eclipsa's time spell. However, that theory was immediately dashed when she remembered seeing her adversary's bones among the piles of dead among the ruins of Mewni. So if Ludo was dead in this timeline, who else was alive and had the power to alter time? She considered other godlike beings such as Him and Bill Cipher, but if that was case, why is all of this connected to her? neither demon knew of her personally nor did they have access into her wand so they could render it useless.

"I, uh...don't," Star sheepishly admitted, making Jack grimace in doing so. "Ugh! If my wand wasn't dead, I could cast some spell to find whoever did this!"

In a fit of anger, Star threw her wand to the ground. Upon hitting the floor, it popped open, causing something to fall out of it. At first, Star thought it was the dead body of the tiny unicorn that powered her wand, but upon getting a closer looking at it, she instantly knew what it was and who was behind all of this.

It was a finger.

It was Toffee's finger.

"No..." she gasped. "It can't be."

"Why is there a finger in your wand?" Jack asked bluntly.

"It belongs to Toffee," the princess answered. "He's an enemy of mine and apparently, my mom as well. He made me destroy my first wand and I thought he died. When I went into my new wand to fix it, I found this finger inside of it and tossed it in my closest and thought that was the end of that."

"If he's dead, then how could he alter the timeline?" the half-ghost questioned.

"Toffee could regenerate, maybe that's how he came back," Star replied "As for how he altered the timeline, I don't know, but if he's the one who created this timeline, then why would he leave his finger inside my wand for me to find it?"

Jack stared at the reptilian finger before him and couldn't help but think of his own arch-nemesis and how she tormented him in ways such as this.

"He hates you," he finally spoke. "So much that he'll destroy everything just to kill you, but his psychosis requires that you know he's responsible."

"Could anyone, even Toffee, be that crazy?" the Mewnan wondered.

Jack glanced over to an old, dust-covered picture of his family and remembers briefly all the happy times they shared together before he switched on the ghost portal. Then he looked at the part of the picture that he ripped away...the image of his wife.

"You'd be amazed the monsters this world can create," he commented somberly before looking back at Star. "So, do you have a plan on how to stop him?"

"First, I need to find a way to bring my wand back to life," Star explained. "Then, we find Toffee and fix whatever he did to change the timestream."

"I don't think I'll be much help with that, but I know a couple of people who might be able to at least figure out what we need to fix it," Jack said. "Tell me, do you have the Guys in White in your timeline?"

"Yeah, Danny hates them," Star simply answered.

"That's my boy," Jack said with a small smirk. "The Guys in White are constantly up my ass about collateral damage and regulations, but there's two agents among them who I tolerate enough to let them help me build my ghost fighting equipment. They even helped me build my thermos."

"Who are they?" Star asked.

"Their names are Mason Pines and Wendy Corduroy," the half-ghost informed her. "And they're both total nutjobs."

* * *

It vast coldness of space, a large fleet of ships sat holding their position just behind the planet of Mars. Leading this fleet was a gigantic spacecraft that was justifiably named 'The Massive.' It was a ship that once belonged to the original rulers of this fleet and the galaxy spanning empire as well. They were the Tallest, and they were once the rulers of the mighty Irken Empire. However, their reign ended abruptly when one of their subordinates slew them both and took the seat of power for herself and proclaimed herself the queen of the new empire.

Tak was once a good solider, and in her mind, she saved the empire from itself. The Tallest were not warriors, they were barley leaders in the Invader's eyes, but Tak was loyal and took her orders with pride. She graduated at the top of her class at the academy and was the first in line for Operation: Impending Doom Two. It was there at the gathering that she was given a rather odd assignment. She was tasked to travel deep into the furthest parts of the galaxy where even Irken probes had not reached as part of expanding their already vast empire.

Despite feeling left out on being a given a mission to invade and conquer a planet that was ruled by the empire's enemies, such as Cybertron or the Gem Homeworld, Tak accepted her mission and, alongside her SIR unit Mimi, traveled into the unknown territories of space. After months of traversing the cosmos, she arrived at her destination: Earth. A planet ruled by the most disgusting yet at the same time intriguing species Take had ever come across. A race of beings known as humans.

During her time among them, Tak managed to infiltrate several forms of government and businesses where she then began to destabilize the planet's economy and infrastructure. In less than eight months, the Invader had successfully managed to nearly crash the world's stock markets and had assassinated several heads of the different governments as well.

However, while she had dealt a great amount of damage to the people of Earth, the humans continued to limp along, as if they were subconsciously defying her every move. Seeing that a single Invader was not enough to subjugate this planet, Tak sent a message to the Tallest requesting the assistance of the Irken fleet to bring these humans into the empire's fold. But rather than help her add another planet to the galactic kingdom, the Tallest were more concerned with feasting on sweets than fighting a war.

Tak was enraged by this. While their leaders were busy stuffing their faces, good Irken soldiers were dying across the galaxy to preserve the empire they ruled, and they spent their time wasting it on looking for food instead drawing up battle plans. Earth could wait for a small time. There was something she had to do for the good of her people.

Tak abandoned her post and traveled back to the fleet and boarded the Massive. She marched right into the ship's command center with her blaster drawn and preceded to gun down her superiors and every Irken that got in her way. She took no pleasure in what she had done, but if her people were to thrive, there had to be new leader at the helm. One who would take care of her people seriously. Once she had made sure that the Tallest were both dead, she switched on the screen and addressed the entire Irken race that she had murdered their leaders and was proclaiming herself the one and only queen of the empire and swore that never again would her people be the slaves of tyrants again.

The Irkens instantly took to their new leader, for they had become disillusioned and resentful of the leadership of the old regime. Under Tak's leadership, the Irkens spread across the galaxy like a flood, washing away any who dared to oppose them in a sea of fire and death. The Irkens soon crushed rival empires such as the Tricetons, the Lowardians and the Gems of Homeworld and left their kingdoms in ruins. Even the once known and feared Lord Dominator was brought down by the Irken elite and beheaded like a common criminal at a sporting event on Irk. Other worlds such as Atmos and Cybertron were conquered and had forced to give the secrets of their weaponry to the Irken military so that their new rulers could continue their glorious conquest.

When they discovered a wormhole that lead the fleet to Dimension X, the conquest of the galaxy changed. Once they enslaved the Kraang, they discovered the power mutagen, and quickly put it to use for their people. Once injected a small amount of the mutagen into herself, the once short invader grew to the height of a regular human being, but with the augmented speed, strength and agility of an Irken solider. The other item they discovered that gave them an edge over the galaxy was the use of portals that allowed them to traverse long distances in mere seconds. With this new technology, the head of the Irken military, Grand Commander Zim, proposed to use this dimensional way of travel for a project that he had been trying to prefect for years.

With Tak's permission, Zim and his corps of the Irkens' finest engineers went about constructing the ultimate symbol of power: The Terminus Station. It was weapon that was powered by the warp technology of the Kraang and could travel from one dimension to another, expanding the reach of the empire into other universes.

However, the first world they invaded fought back and forced Zim to unleash the full power of the battle station and make the dimension known as Mewni an example to those would oppose the Irken war machine. But the Mewnans got the last laugh. Their queen unleashed a spell that damaged the station and rendered the weapon unable to travel back to their universe, stranding Zim and his troops there in the process. But now Tak believes she had finally found a solution to her problem.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" she asked her guest as she looked out at the massive window in her throne room. "No matter how many planets I've conquered, the vastness of space still makes me feel small."

Her guest said nothing. She only stood defiantly at the center of the throne room while being surrounded by the trophies the Irken empress had taken from her past victories. The staff of Master Cyclonis, the helmet of Lord Dominator, the skeleton of a Zabornak and the burnt green hat of her friend and the skulls of Warmonga and her battlemate Warhok. All this and more sat among Tak's testament to her brutality, and her guest could only guess that she would soon be added to the collection as well.

"I will never tell you how to use the Multi Universe Transprojector," Phyllis declared. "I will take it to my grave."

"Like your employees did?" Tak inquired as she glanced over her shoulder to look at her captive. "I'm told they fought bravely until the very end. Admirable, but mistaken."

Phyllis only glared back at the alien empress. Her trio of part-time heroes, Jack, Miko and Raph, fought hard alongside their boss to keep their portal out of the Irkens' claws, but alas, the teens fell before the invaders and their weapons.

"Besides, I don't need you to tell me anything," the alien queen continued as she looked back out the window. "My top scientists have informed me that they're very close to making the device work. Once I send it to Zim via a Kraang portal, the Terminus Station will be back with us, and the earth will feel the full power of the Irkens!"

"You will never rule Earth!" the old woman proclaimed.

"Rule it?" Tak scoffed as she turned to face Phyllis. "I will cleanse it!"

In the blink of an eye, Tak unsheathed the sword she claimed form Warhok's corpse and cut down the old woman with one clean strike. Tak's hand servant, Peepers, quickly entered the room and began to clean up the mess while she wiped the blood from her blade before sheathing it again. With that taken care of, Tak yet again looked out into the black void of space and began to formulate a plan for Earth's reckoning.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Kim Possible, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero and Wander Over Yonder are owned by Disney, Danny Phantom, Invader Zim and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Nickelodeon, Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network, Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Storm Hawks is owned by Nerd Corps.**


	4. Infiltration

Star vs. the Flashpoint Paradox

Chapter 3: Infiltration

* * *

Anyone who dared to travel through the Atlantic Ocean to the war-torn Europe would either have to have a death wish or a reason to be there. For it was there that a seemingly neverending war was waged against the Irkens for dominance over the Earth. Unfortunately, the ones fighting Tak's armies did not do so out of noble intentions, but simply for the fact that they would not allow them to take what they felt was rightfully theirs.

For they were Cobra. A ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world.

Under the command of Cobra Commander, the organization immediately took action against Tak the second that she had destabilized multiple governments of the world, catching her off guard and leading to the eventual slaying of the Tallest and Tak becoming the Irken Empire's new leader. Knowing that launching an attack against them would be suicide, the militaries of the world opted at first to not take action, instead opting to wade this out until one had slain the other. They would then ambush the weakened victor to finish the job.

That was three months ago, and not only was there still no clear victor in sight, but most of Eastern Europe had become one massive war zone.

Running out of patience, Global Justice Network's director, Betty Director had tasked one of their top agents, a metahuman who simply goes by the name Shego, to escort Dr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky to Europe to try and pinpoint both the Irkens' and Cobra's main bases of operations. The plan was that from there, G.I. Joe would launch an all out attack on both of the warring factions to finally end this nightmare.

However, traveling by aircraft would almost surely end in them being shot down, so they opted to instead travel across the Atlantic, thanks to a band of pirates, lead by a man who goes by the name Skulker, who travel across the seas in a rust coated battleship of the US Navy, in this borderline suicidal mission.

"I cannot believe they talked me into this," Shego said to herself as she stood on the bow of the ship as it sailed through the fog coated waters to its destination. "You better be able to pinpoint those bastards, doc!"

"I didn't graduate from Middleton University for nothing, Shego," Dr. Lipsky responded irritably as he approached Shego, Skulker, wearing a black and light grey, robotic suit of armor, walking beside him. "Their bases should be easy for me to find simply by locating their power sources."

"I'm with her," Skulker stated. "My men and I are taking a huge risk escorting you into Europe, welp. This had better be worth it."

"Just don't get us killed and it will be," the doctor replied. "Now, how soon will we be there?"

"See for yourself," Skulker answered as he pointed forward.

The fog then cleared for the three of them, allowing them to bare witness a truly horrific sight to behold: the shores of the United Kingdom, which were littered with the debris of many collapsed buildings and the corpses of soldiers, British, Irken and Cobra alike, as well as those of innocent men, women and children who were caught in the crossfire.

"That's a lot of death," Skulker said as he somehow managed to keep a straight face. "Even for me."

"Then I suggest, to prevent further tragedies of this magnitude, that we get started," Dr. Lipskey replied as the vessel slowly stopped next to a large dock.

The three of them then exited the ship, joined by Shego's brothers, Hego, Mego and the Wego twits, as well as other members of Skulker's band of pirates which included El Oso, Casey Jones, Leatherhead and the Pack, which consisted of Jackal, Hyena, Dingo and Wolf.

As the group traversed through the country, more and more evidence of what this war had done to this world was shown. All around them were the charred remains of what were once homes, schools and stores among other buildings, most of which either had dried up blood stains, burn marks, bullet holes or graffiti that said things such as 'the end is nigh.' Also around them were the damaged or destroyed British Challenger II tanks and Cobra HISS tanks, shrapnel from bullets and grenades and the decaying or even skeletal remains of British, Irken and Cobra soldiers, as well as the innocent civilians that were caught in the crossfire of the blitzkrieg.

However, the pirates managed to maintain straight faces. In this world, death and destruction were a very common thing to come across, so after months of traversing through the waters of the Atlantic, passing by several ships whose crew met a very gruesome end, they learned to get used to it. Even the agents of Global Justice kept a blank expression on their faces as they passed the ruined cities, focusing at the moment on ending this war.

That being said, that did not mean that some of them did not mourn for these victims. As they entered the city of London, the sight of the Palace of Westminster and Big Ben in ruins catching their eyes, Leatherhead noticed a small, burnt stuffed bear on the soot coated streets. No doubt a cherished item for a child who met his or her end here. The mutant alligator then bent down to pick up the stuffed animal, looking down out it before letting out a soft, quiet snarl, both in mourning for the child and in hatred for both Cobra and the Irken Empire. With that, he proceeded to set it back down before rejoining the rest of his fellow pirates.

But unknown to any of them, they were being watched.

Perched atop the ruins of the Houses of Parliament, unseen by the human eye, was a red, black and silver robotic bird, the Cobra insignia donned on both of its wings, spying on them and sending its location to someone hiding on the top of an apartment complex, the shadows hiding whoever it was.

"Target acquired," said the voice of what sounded like a teenage girl as she readied a sniper rifle and aimed it directly towards Dr. Lipskey as he set up a machine on the ground.

"We'll start here," he said. "If they're not here then we move on t-"

Suddenly, Shego noticed a red dot on the back of his head, her eyes widening in shock.

"Shit, get down!" she shouted, tackling the doctor to the ground right before a bullet struck the concrete street. Before anyone could question what had happened, Cobra troops suddenly ran out of multiple buildings and bushes to surround the group before a grappling hook suddenly shot by both Shego and Dr. Lipsky, piercing through the concrete street with incredible force. The agents and the pirates looked up to see a red headed, teenage girl zip line downward before letting go and landing in front of the soldiers.

The girl had short, red hair that only reached her ears and wore an armored bodysuit similar to that of the Cobra higher-up known as the Baroness. She also had an assault rifle strapped to her back as well as many grenades, bullets and knives contained in a bandolier strapped to her shoulder. In one timeline, she was a teenage crimefighter from Middleton who usually approached Shego and Dr. Lipsky to stop whatever nefarious scheme the doctor would concoct.

But here, she was Kimberly Ann Possible: Agent of Cobra.

"You're clearly not working with the Irken Empire," she coldly stated as she observed the pirates and agents before her like a hawk. "But that doesn't mean you're not our enemies."

She then swiftly turned to her subordinates.

"Kill them all," she ordered.

However, in retaliation, Skulker tossed a small grenade at the Cobra soldiers before it exploded into a cloud of smoke, blinding them.

"What the-!" one of them shouted.

"I can't see!" another yelled.

"Quickly, scatter!" Skulker ordered as he, his men and the agents quickly ran in different directions.

"Don't let them escape!" Kim practically barked at the soldiers when Shego suddenly jumped from the smoke to tackle her to the ground. A Cobra trooper attempted to shoot her, only for Leatherhead to suddenly emerge from the cloud behind him, roaring before his massive jaw grabbed onto him from the waist upward. The soldier screamed in pain as the mutant thrashed his head around, blood splattering against the walls before tossing the now dead and mangled trooper out of his mouth.

"Alright, Red, let's dance!" Shego said as her palms ignited with green, flame like bolts of energy.

The other troopers meanwhile were shooting blindly in hopes of hitting one of their targets, one of them failing to notice an invisible presence coming from behind him. Suddenly, Skulker deactivated his cloaking mechanism and, before the soldier could react, one knife to the side of his head quickly ended his life.

Elsewhere, Hego had grabbed a massive chunk of the concrete street and tossed it directly into five of the Cobra soldiers, no doubt crushing them to death, while Casey Jones suddenly skated right by him.

"Goongala!" he shouted before grabbing a hockey stick and puck from the golf bag over his shoulder, tossing the puck upwards and whacking it with his hockey stick, causing it to be sent flying to a group of soldiers before exploding. The blast had caused shrapnel to be scattered towards the troopers, either killing them or wounding them. The one that were still alive though quickly met their end when Jones swung his nail coated baseball bat at their heads while they were on the ground.

While that was going on, as El Oso was busy smashing a poor trooper against the ground multiple times, each impact leaving a blood stain, Jackal had fired the mechanical claws in his hands directly into one soldier's head while his sister tackled another to the ground, sparks emanating from her left claws much to the soldier's terror.

"Oh, don't worry about the pain, snake boy," Hyena mocked. "I won't feel a thing!"

Cackling like a madwoman, she proceeded to jab her claws into his stomach, causing him to scream in agony as he was electrocuted from the inside.

While that was going on, a currently shrunken Mego lept up to one of the soldier's head before instantly growing back to normal size, socking him right in the face and right into the mutated Wolf, who then proceeded to snarl and bite right into the trooper's neck. The soldier tried to fend off the mutant, but to no avail as he weakened from the blood loss before Wolf grabbed him and tossed him against a wall, leaving him to die.

Meanwhile, fellow member of the Pack, Dingo, was fending off more soldiers with the concussion blasts built into the hands of his armor when he was suddenly joined by the Wego twins, who suddenly split into dozens of duplicates of himself, overrunning the troopers.

"Bring out the big guns!" one of them shouted into his comm-device before being knocked out by a punch from Dingo. Both he and the duplicates of the twins continued to fight the soldiers when a barrage of bullets suddenly rained down onto them, cutting down several duplicates. The remaining ones and Dingo looked up to one of the buildings to see two Cobra soldiers and the mutant rhinoceros known as Rocksteady manning three miniguns that were being fired at them.

"Move!" Dingo shouted as he and what remained of the Wego duplicates attempted to fall back, only for one bullet to strike Dingo at the back of his head, killing him instantly. As his lifeless corpse fell to the ground, more and more Wego duplicates joined him until there were only two. The original Wego twins.

The guns stopped firing, clearly out of bullets, when Rocksteady lept down to the ground, the resulting impact creating multiple cracks in the concrete.

"Is like finding needles in the haystack," Rocksteady said in a strong Russian accent before changing towards the twins. Knowing they couldn't take him alone, they attempted to flee away from him, only for the mutant to catch up to them and grab two, massive, golden sickles and lunge them at the sides of their heads, stabbing them. He then twisted the sickles' handles towards each other, resulting in their heads twisting a hundred and eighty degrees to ensure their deaths.

Elsewhere, as Mego roundhouse kicked a soldier into unconsciousness, he noticed something heading towards Hego from the smoke cloud as he pummeled through more troopers. It appeared to be some type of egg shaped bomb with orange lights surrounding it.

"Hego, look out!" Mego shouted, only for the bomb to then explode, sending his brother flying backwards against a small building, the impact cracking the wall. Groaning in pain, Hego attempted to get back onto his feet, only for three female supervillains from Miricle City, Lady Gobler, Voltura and Black Cuervo, to suddenly land and deploy their laser weapons.

The three of them fired an onslaught at the leader of Team Go, causing him to stumble backwards with each him. This was a distraction however as the robotic bird that was previously spying on the group, Laserbeak, swooped down towards him from behind. Mego attempted to intervene, only for a sai to suddenly fly towards his leg, stabbing in and causing him to yell out in pain before falling to the floor. He looked behind him to see what appeared to be a teenage boy wearing a grey and purple outfit that appeared to be Japanese inspired with black pants, a metal, faceplated helmet and shoulder pads with many blades on the top of them while the side on one bore the Cobra insignia and on another was the symbol of the Foot Clan. One could almost mistaken him for a younger version of the Foot's leader, the Shredder.

Mego's attention then went back to his brother despite his attacker approaching him. As the Flock of Fury continued to fire at him, Laserbeak suddenly fired the laser cannons on its back directly at Hego's back, creating two, burnt holes that went from his back to his chest. His eyes widened in pain before collapsing on the ground seconds later, dead.

"HEGO!" Mego yelled as he struggled to his knees before two blades suddenly swooped down to his neck, decapitating him with one slice. This was not caused by the teenager who looked like the Shredder, but rather the Shredder himself as he stood beside the teenage boy.

Meanwhile, the three remaining members of the Pack were busy trying to fend off more of Cobra's battalion and evading gunfire when they felt something crawl up their legs. Wolf, Jackal and Hyena looked down to see dozens of rats crawling up them. They attempted to shake them off, but it was to no avail as they reached their waists. Wolf tried to swipe them off while Jackal and Hyena used their claws to stab them, but for every one they killed, about three more would take their place as they gnawed at their flesh and Jackal and Hyena's cybernetic parts.

The three of them then fell to the ground, screaming in agony as the rats scratched and bit their way into their bodies, ripping them apart from the inside until all that was left was their skeletons and a pool of blood. The last thing they heard were the screeching sounds of the rats and the echos a sinister laugh. The laugh of the Rat King.

While that was going on, El Oso was busy using one of the troopers like a bat to smash the other troops that surrounded him to the ground.

"Anyone else want some, man!?" he shouted as he tossed the mangled body of the soldier aside. He then received his answer in the form of Rocksteady charging at him with all fours, but El Oso was able to grab him by the shoulders to stop him.

"You know what we do to bears in Russia!?" he shouted before punching him to the ground and grabbing him by his leg to toss him against a building. El Oso then got back on his feet to see the mutant rhinoceros charging towards him horn first. Once he reached him though, he proceeded to grab him by his horn and swing him against a building before kicking him through the wall. He then ran up to Rocksteady and socked him in the face only for the mutant to retaliate with a punch of his own, knocking him to the ground.

El Oso attempted to get back on his feet to continue fighting, only for Rocksteady to grab his sickles once more and lunge them at the bear-theamed villain's hands, piercing and hooking them. Oso yelled out in pain before Rocksteady swung his sickles to the left with such great force that it sent El Oso flying in that direction, tearing his hands off in the process. After smashing against the wall, groaning in pain, he attempted to get back up only for Rocksteady to charge towards him once again, this time his horn managing to pierce Oso's heart in the process.

Meanwhile, Casey Jones was currently taking out more of the soldiers with his arsenal of sports equipment when he heard what almost sounded like jet engines behind him. He turned around to see what appeared to be a metal, red and silver gargoyle swooping down to him and kicking him against the wall of one of the abandoned buildings. However, Jones managed to get back on his feet and toss a few of his hockey puck bombs at his attacker. They managed to hit their target and explode, but once the smoke cleared, it was revealed that they didn't even dent it.

A small laser cannon then deployed on the gargoyle's right arm as it pointed right at Jones, firing at him and hitting him, causing him to be sent flying into a sharp piece of metal that stabbed him through his gut. His eyes widened in pain, Casey attempted to get back up, but couldn't in his weakened state, made worse by his bleeding stomach. The gargoyle then approached him, its talons ready to finish the job, when Leatherhead suddenly came in from the mechanical gargoyle's left, roaring as he tackled him to the ground.

"Get away from my friend!" he yelled as he slashed at the armor, ripping out a huge chunk of it to reveal that there was a man inside the suit. Before he could attack once more however, a screeching sound from above caught him off guard. He looked upward to see the blue, red-haired, female gargoyle known as Demona gliding towards him, her eyes glowing red with hatred.

Leatherhead had no time to retaliate as Demona kicked him against the building next to the now dying Casey Jones. Roaring in rage, the mutant alligator attempted to slash at the gargoyle, only for her to dodge it and lunge her claws into his left eye, tearing it out. Leatherhead let out another roar, this time one of pain, as he stumbled backwards, his large hands at his bleeding eye socket, failing to notice Demona jumping backwards away from him while the metal gargoyle fired its laser once more, this time at the building. The laser managed to slice the structure in half, causing the top half to fall on top of both Leatherhead and Casey, more than likely crushing them to death.

This left Skukler as the sole member of his crew left as he sliced through Cobra troopers left and right before turning invisible and flying upward. Unseen, he then flew around the soldiers to try and get the drop on them, only for another invisible force to suddenly land on top of him.

"What the-!?" Skulker exclaimed, being forced to turn visible while the one who jumped onto him revealed himself to be the mutant warthog known as Bebop.

"Think you can hide from me, fool?" the mutant asked. "My piggy nose smelled you a mile away!"

He then proceeded to fire a purple energy blast at Skulker's jetpack, setting it on fire much to the hunter's shock.

"Ooh, was that something important?" Bebop remarked as he deployed a pair of energy wires that attatched themselves to one of the buildings, allowing him to swing off of Skukler as he flew out of control into a separate building, the impact creating a large explosion that caused the building to collapse, no doubt killing him.

Atop yet another building, Kim and Shego were still engaged in combat as Shego tossed multiple bolts of energy at the red-headed agent of Cobra, only for her to easily evade them.

"Hold still, you little brat!" Shego shouted, only for Kim to then lunge towards her and kick her in the face. Shego stumbled backwards a bit as a result of this, but was able to see Kim dash towards her, two knives in her hands, and managed to block an attempt at stabbing her. Kim attempted multiple times to stab her, but Shego was able to either block or dodge every attempt before sweeping her legs, causing her to fall to the ground.

Before Kim could manage to get back on her feet, Shego grabbed her and tossed her against a wall before charging to her, her fist glowing green. However, Kim jumped upward to avoid the punch and kicked Shego across the head, sending her to the floor.

"Ooh, you're good," Kim said with a sinister smirk as she twirled one of her knives. She then grabbed a grenade and tossed it at Shego as she was getting back on her feet. Her eyes widened the second she saw the grenade and attempted to run from it, only for it to then explode and cause the roof of the building to crumble, causing her to fall roughly onto a flight of stairs, breaking her legs. Kim however jumped across the walls to land safely right in front of Shego.

The Global Justice agent then ignited her palms once more, only for Kim to stomp on both of them, breaking her hands. Shego then let out a cry of pain before glaring up at her attacker, who simply smirked deviously in response.

"Hail Cobra," was all she said before she plunged one of her knives into Shego's heart.

Shocked at how everyone had fallen, Dr. Lipsky attempted to try and escape the wrath of Cobra, grabbing a pistol and shooting any soldiers that attempted to take him down when a sudden, powerful laser blast was fired from the shadows in front of him right above him, the shock waves of the resulting explosion causing him to fall on his stomach. He then looked up to see three, massive robots that resembled one another in body and appeared as though they could transform into jets, the red and white one carrying a large Walther P38 in its right hand, smoke emitting from the barrel.

They were once known as Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. The Seekers of the Decepticon Empire. But now they were merely empty shells controlled by the humans that manned them inside.

Upon seeing this sight, the frightened doctor attempted to get back on his feet and run, only to see the rest of Cobra's soldiers surrounding him.

"Outsiders, Commander," said the voice of the Baroness from inside the body of Thundercracker. "Unaffiliated with the Irkens."

"Meddlers, Baroness," said the voice of Cobra Commander himself from inside Starscream. "They are in our way."

"What do you wish to do with him?" asked the voice of Destro from inside Skywarp.

In response, the mechanical husk of Starscream pointed the Walther right at Dr. Lipsky, causing his eyes to widen in horror as he knew that this was the end of the road for him.

"No survivorsssss," the commander hissed.

With the pull of the trigger, the gun fired a massive blast that instantly disintegrated the doctor.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Kim Possible and Gargoyles are owned by Disney, Danny Phantom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Invader Zim and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Nickelodeon and G.I. Joe and Transformers are owned by Hasbro.**


	5. The Guys in White

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Credit for this chapter goes to my collaborator.**

* * *

Star vs. the Flashpoint Paradox

Chapter 4: The Guys in White

* * *

"Riots continue to spread throughout most of America's major cities, most of which are in support of Cobra, whom many people believe are defending humanity from the Irken invaders. President Masters has stated that he will declare martial law if these riots are not put down."

Click.

"Earlier today, the metahuman villain known as Fuzzy Lumpkins was killed at the hands of Townsville's superhuman vigilante group known as the Rowdyruff Boys. While the group managed to stop Lumpkins, they caused over three million dollars in damage to the city as well as the deaths of over sixty people who were caught in the middle of the battle. Mayor Bellum has once again denied any affiliation with the Rowdyruff Boys, but rumors continue to circulate around her supposed connection to the team."

Click.

"The bodies of several Irken troopers were discovered just outside of a small town in Delaware known as Beach City. The bodies had apparently washed up on the beach last night and were discovered with strange cut marks on their bodies. Whether or not this was the work of Cobra is unknown at this time."

Click.

"Miracle City's masked vigilante, La Tigresa, was arrested and unmasked by police and, in a shocking turn of events, the identity of La Tigressa is in fact Frida Suárez, the daughter of Miracle City's own chief of police. However, before her trial, Frida escaped prison and stole back the belt that supposedly gives her superhuman abilities. It is currently unclear if her farther assisted in her escape or not."

Click.

"New York continues to suffer a string of violent, gang-related crimes at the hands of the notorious street gang, the Purple Dragons. The gang's leader, known metahuman Jake Long, made a statement saying that if the city does not give into their demands that the attacks will continue until done so."

Agent Pines let out a haggard sigh as he shut off the TV that sat across from his desk. He didn't even know why he bothered turning it on in the first place. It was always bad news on every channel. Reporters who had to constantly remind the masses how screwed they were. Between the war that was tearing the world apart and president Vlad Masters' insistent need to hunt down and destroy the rising number of metahumans, the young agent knew that destruction was inevitable. In an odd way, he was glad aliens and metahumans walked among mortal men, for there was a time he and his partner were the laughing stock of an agency who was once used to conceal military secrets. But then, a new generation of gods and monsters appeared and people stopped laughing at them.

Just then, his partner, Wendy, entered their office. She had been his partner since he joined the department two years ago, and in that time, they became closer than just partners, they became lovers. Since the department had gone into researching the realm of the paranormal, Mason and Wendy had encountered not only aliens and metahumans, but also ghosts, demons and other supernatural beings that would've made a lesser man die of fright. However, while the Guys in White's orders were to hunt down and either capture or kill any metahuman they discover, the two agents instead aided them and kept tabs on them so that when the time came, they would be called upon to help the world at large. One such person was the ghost/human hybrid known as Jack Phantom, whom the agents had assisted in the past with constructing his equipment and fighting other ghosts.

"I just got a call from Jack," Wendy began. "He says he needs our help with something."

"And what exactly is this 'something?'" Mason asked.

"He said it was better that we see for ourselves," his partner answered.

Mason hated when his secret ally got all cryptic with his messages to them, but his interest was piqued regardless. So, with that, Mason followed his girlfriend out the door, making sure that they weren't followed to their car before heading out in the direction of Amity Park.

* * *

Jack had told Star that it would take Mason and Wendy a while to arrive. In the meantime, the ghostly vigilante told his time-displaced guest to quietly sit in the corner and keep her mouth shut. Unfortunately for the half-ghost, the princess of Mewni wasn't the type of person who did as she was told.

"How long have you lived in the lab?" she asked her eighteenth question. "It looks like you haven't been upstairs in a while."

"I haven't got a reason to," Jack replied as he tried to keep his annoyance for the girl concealed. "All that's up there are bad memories."

"But doesn't it get lonely down here?" Star persisted. "I mean, all you do down here is sit around and brood until a ghost needs to stopped. You seriously need a hobby, dude."

Before Jack could whirl around and explode on his unwanted guest, the duo heard a knock at the door to the lab. Without being allowed into Jack's makeshift headquarters, two members of the Guys in White stepped into lab. The altered versions of her friends still fail to shock Star when she laid eyes on Mason and Wendy. The once short, meek thirteen-year-old boy had been replaced by a tall, young man who appeared to be around eighteen. Dipper's build was drastically different than his previous timeline's self. Where he once was skinny, he had become muscular. Even under the white suit, the princess of Mewni could see his well-toned body this new timeline had given him. Wendy had a few changes as well, for now she was twenty years old and her normally long red hair had been cut down to just below her jawline. Like Dipper, it was quite clear that she gained some muscles as well.

"This better be good, Fenton," Dipper began. "If our agency discovers our connection to you, then it puts not just all of us in jeopardy, but the rest of our contacts as well."

"Trust me, it is," Jack assured before gesturing over to Star. "This is "

"Star Butterfly, the sole survivor of the destruction of Mewni," Mason cut him off. "I know who this is, Jack, but what I don't know is why is she in your lab and not under my great-uncle's watch?"

"Wait, time out!" Star interjected. "Stan's a member of the G.I. Joes? Seriously? Jeez, what's Mabel in this timeline, a rocket scientist?"

In the blink of an eye, Dipper lashed out at the Mewnan. With almost superhuman speed, he reached out and grabbed the blonde by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Star attempted to the punch and kick wildly at Dipper in an attempt to get him to let go of her, but it only made the young man tighten his grip on her neck. Star was taken aback by how strong this version of her friend was. Even by human standards, he was showing an almost inhuman amount of strength and durability. Jack was about to step in to get his ally to stand down, but Wendy got in front of him with her hand on her holstered ecto-blaster.

"How do you know those names!?" he demanded. "My sister and great-uncle were abducted by the Irkens during their scouting phase of the invasion and were kept top secret. So how the hell do you know who they are!?"

"And why did you say 'this timeline?'" Wendy added on.

"She claims she's from an alternate timeline," Jack explained. "One where my family is still alive."

"And Stan and Mabel as well," Star managed to add as she gasped for air. "Just hear me out!"

Mason remained silent for a few moments as he held star against the wall before finally dropping her and allowing her to get some air.

"Thanks, Dipper," she breathed out.

"Don't ever call me that," he warned with a scowl. "Now talk."

"Is everyone in this timeline this moody?" the princess asked before getting a glare from Mason. "Alright, I'll talk."

With that, Star began to tell the agents everything. She told them of the timeline she hailed from and of the villain who had apparently changed it into the world they were now apart of. Unlike Jack who was skeptical about all this at first, Mason and Wendy took everything she said in stride. In their line of work, the agents had encountered people with fantastic tales that turned out to be true in the end, so why shouldn't this be any different?

"So if this Toffee guy is the one responsible for making this world, then how do we find him?" Wendy questioned.

"There might be a way," Star answered. "If we can recharge my wand, then I can cast the spell he used to go back in time and fix whatever he changed. But we need to capture him first to keep from going back and doing any more damage to the time stream than he already has."

"If he knows about this time spell, why doesn't he keep going back to keep changing the timeline repeatedly?" the redhead furthered.

"Because he's loving this," the Mewnan answered. "He wants me to suffer for whatever my family did to him in the past."

"Then the sooner we find him, the better" Mason summarized.

"Well, first we need to charge my wand back up before anything else," the princess explained. "Jack told me that you guys are experts with stuff like this, so maybe you guys could revive it."

Star then showed her wand to the two agents, who closely inspected it for several seconds before giving their answer.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything we can do recharge it," Mason finally said. "But there may be still a way to restore your wand."

"What is it?" Star asked.

"Mason and I have been recently investigating rumors of magic-based metahuman activities in Beach City," Wendy answered. "Apparently, it's been going on since the town's formation during the sixteen-hundreds."

"Wait, did you say Beach City?" Star questioned. "So the Crystal Gems are still in this timeline too?"

"The Crystal who?" Jack asked bluntly.

"The Crystal Gems," Star reaffirmed. "In my timeline, they're aliens who had protected the earth from their own kind for thousands of years, but I don't know who or what they're like in this timeline."

"Well, let's hope their still friendly," Mason pointed out. "Because if you want your wand fixed, they may be your only hope of doing so. We should stock up on weapons in case they're hostile. Wendy, I need you to do a weapons check. Star will help you."

"I will?" Star asked before getting a glare from the young man. "Uh, I mean, I will!"

His partner nodded in acknowledgement before she and the princess went about gathering up weapons from around the lab. While that was going on, the young agent then turned his attention toward Jack.

"You and I need to talk," he ordered.

Jack snorted in displeasure, knowing damn well what he meant he meant by that. Mason lead the half-ghost aside so that they could talk privately.

"You know what's coming, Jack," he began "Cobra and the Irken forces are massing at London. It looks like they're getting ready to end this war, and they'll take the world with them if they do so."

"And you think your little band of freaks can stop them?" Jack countered. "Just leave it to the Joes, Mason."

"My uncle's team has no chance of surviving this war," the agent replied. "But maybe our team does."

"Who exactly have you roped into this little suicide squad of yours so far?" the half-ghost questioned in a disinterested voice.

"Jake Long, La Tigressa and the Rowdyruff Boys have all agreed to join us," Mason explained. "We could use someone with your powers on a team like this."

"And get killed?" Jack scoffed.

"It's not like you're living for much these days," the young agent coldly countered.

Rather than give an answer to that, Jack looked back at Star, who was busy helping Wendy stock up on weapons for their possible clash with the Crystal Gems.

"You think she's telling the truth?" he mused.

"It would be a nice thought," Mason replied. "If there's a chance that I could bring back Stan and Mabel, then I'd do anything for it."

Jack gave a nod in agreement on that before speaking once more.

"If I do this, then there has to be one condition," Jack informed him. "We help the girl fix her wand. It's like you said, if there's a chance to save your family, wouldn't you take it?"

"And if it turns out she's just crazy?" Mason suggested.

"Then I can at least say I did something worth being called a superhero for her," the half-ghost answered.

Meanwhile with Star and Wendy, the redhaired agent decided to ask the princess a few questions of her own.

"So, in this timeline you're from, what was Mason like?" she asked curiously.

"Well, for starters, he wasn't a jerk," Star began. "He was kind, curious and a bit O.C.D. about everything. But the biggest thing about him for me was how much he loved you."

"He did?" Wendy pressed further.

"Oh yeah, he was nuts about you," the blonde answered. "Before all this happened, you two had just started dating. I guess some things don't change by the looks of it."

"Were it so easy," Wendy commented sadly with a head shake. "After his sister and great-uncle were taken away, it, well...it changed him in more than one way. I was just starting at the department when I first met Mason, and even back then he was distant from everyone, and even more so what with his theories about aliens and metahumans. I should've asked for a transfer when we were out looking for Bigfoot, but there was something about his need to find the truth that me want to stay by his side."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say he hasn't said 'I love you' yet?" the Mewnan surmised. "Well, don't worry, if he's anything like the Dip-I mean, Mason, from my timeline, then he cares about you more than anything."

Wendy couldn't help but smile at the teenager's words before Jack and Mason came back up to them.

"Are we all set?" the young agent inquired,

"All set," his partner answered.

"You're not carrying a lot of weapons," Star noted.

"I am a weapon," was all Mason said response.

"O...kay," Star slowly acknowledged despite being confused by that statement.

"It'll be an eleven-hour drive from here to Beach City," Jack mentioned. "I hope you all like road trips."

"Or we could always use these," Star suggested before taking out her dimensional scissors.

"And just how are a pair of scissors going to help us?" the half-ghost questioned.

"They're capable of cutting small holes between long distances for quick travel," Mason answered before everyone gave him a look of surprise that he knew that. "I've read through the Joes files on you."

To show Jack and Wendy what the agent meant, she cut open a portal that lead right to Beach City. The redhead and the half-ghost were impressed by Mewnan's trinket before the group stepped through the portal, all the while unsure what they would face on the other side.

* * *

Ever since the war in Europe broke out between Cobra and the Irkens, news coverage of the progress of the war and the condition of the citizens of the once great continent was very limited. For someone to even think of going across the sea and into what most would consider to be Hell on Earth would be considered insane, but for said someone to actually make the journey there was downright suicidal. Such was the case with Heidi Weinerman, a young news reporter for United World News who was hungry for a story that would make her famous, and what better topic was there other than the war that raged from across the Atlantic Ocean.

Despite her brother's warnings, Heidi secretly hired a pilot by the name of Jackie Lynn Thomas to fly her to London so that she could get a closer look at the war. The pilot refused to land in London and instead told her that she would fly the reporter over the ruined city where she would then parachute out of her plane so that she wouldn't run the risk of being killed at the hands of either army. Heidi reluctantly agreed to Jackie's terms and boarded her plane on a midnight flight on what she considered to be the story that would make her would bigger than her rival, Debbie Kang.

During the flight, Heidi managed to get in radio contact with the European Resistance, a small band of rebels made up of human and metahumans who had been fighting against both Cobra and the Irkens ever since the nations of their respective countries fell during the conflict. After a long debate, the rebels finally allowed her to meet up with them. They gave her coordinates for her to rendezvous with a few of their soldiers so that she could be safely escorted back their base. After a long, eleven-hour flight, Jackie's plane finally reached the coordinates the rebels had given her.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jackie asked as Heidi put on her parachute in the back of the plane. "You're going into a pretty rough area."

"I've covered wars before, you know," Heidi stated.

"This isn't an ordinary war," the pilot informed her.

"Well, I'm not an ordinary woman," the reporter answered with a proud smirk. "See you around, Thomas!"

With that, Heidi opened the door and lept out of the plane and began fall toward the war-torn world below her. Once she was close enough, she opened her parachute and glided safely down to the ground, where she ditched her parachute and instantly began to take pictures of the wreckage around her with her camera. The rebels were nowhere to be found which made the young reporter start to feel nervous. Just then, she heard the sound of footsteps coming her way and at first assumed that it was the rebels coming to meet up with her. To her dismay however, it wasn't the rebels, but an Irken patrol that was passing through the area who had spotted her dropping into the city.

"Halt!" one of aliens commanded as he and the other troops approached her with their weapons drawn. "Hands up!"

Heidi instantly did as she was instructed to do and put her hands up and stood absolutely still, but not before quickly putting her camera in her pocket. One of the Irkens took the butt his plasma rifle and struck the ginger in the stomach, making her double-over and fall to her knees in pain. The other soldiers aimed their weapons at her while the one who had hit her aimed his weapon directly at her head. However, despite the amount of fear she felt inside her, Heidi put on a brave face in front of the alien invaders.

"So I guess this means an interview's out of the question, huh?" she asked them before the Irken in front of her slapped her. "I'll take that as a yes."

The Irken solider placed his finger on his rifles trigger, but just as he was about to pull it, he stopped completely. The Irken stood there in silence for several seconds before his head slid off from his shoulders. Heidi, as well as the other Irkens, were equally surprised and horrified by this sudden death. Even though the Irkens didn't see who or what had killed one of their own, they began to shoot wildly at the area around them. While the aliens were distracted, the redhead took this opportunity to quickly run and hide behind some nearby debris, where she then took out her camera and began to snap pictures of the fight.

The figure that had attacked the patrol kept to the shadows as it continued its assault on the now frightened and confused Irkens. While the assailant stayed close the darkness around him, Heidi could see that her savior wore a black suit and was covered in scales like a type of reptile. The man-lizard darted at another Irken on all fours, dodging the plasma bolts that rained down on him as he did. He then lept forward at his target and slashed the invader across the throat, spraying his blood everywhere in doing so.

Using the dying Irken as cover, the metahuman got behind the alien and used his body as a shield as he used his gun to shoot at the other members of the patrol, killing one and wounding another in the process. He then flung his now dead body shield at the patrol before rushing at them once more. In a flash, he had already reached the Irken he had wounded and stomped on his neck, killing him instantly. Using his tail, the man-lizard reached out and tripped another Irken before leaping at him and disemboweling him with his already bloodstained claws. Another member of the patrol threw down his gun and drew out his knife from his belt before running at the creature who had slayed his comrades. The lizard-man turned around just in time see the Irken ram his knife through his chest. However, instead dying instantly, the lizard merely pulled the blade out of his chest and jabbed in right between its owner's eyes.

There was only one member of the patrol left, and he had run out of rounds for his plasma rifle. He knew that that his knife and sidearm would be useless, so he instead threw down his weapon and put his hands up.

"I surrender!" he proclaimed in fear.

"I don't care," the metahuman answered without any hint of emotion.

He then approached the frightened Irken and constricted his tail around captive's neck, all the while he begged him to let him go. With one, quick flex in the muscles in his tail, he snapped the invader's neck like twig before dropping it to the ground. Heidi was in a state of shock as she watched the massacre she had just bared witness to, but she did manage to snap few pictures of her surprise savior in the process, abeit blurry ones. A part of her wanted to come out of her hiding spot and personally thank the metahuman, but another, more logical side of her mind told her to stay hidden until he left.

After hearing the man-lizard's footsteps fade away from the scene, the redhead finally got up from her hiding place and found herself standing before a trio of heavily armed teenagers looking at her with their weapons drawn. The small group consisted of a boy and two girls. The boy and one of the girls were dark skinned while the other girl was Caucasian with blonde hair. All three of the teens where dressed in military grade body armor and carried assault rifles that they no doubt stole from the bodies of dead Cobra soldiers.

"I haven't been here for more than an hour and this is twice in a row I've had guns pointed at me!" Heidi pointed out.

"Are you the woman from United World News?" one of the girls questioned.

"Yeah, that's me," the reporter confirmed. "Can you lower your weapons now?"

The girl looked over to her teammates and gave them the signal to stand down. She then walked over to the reporter and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you in person, Ms. Weinerman, I'm a big fan of yours," the girl began. "My name's Alya, and these are Nino and Chloe. We're your escorts to our base."

"Where's the guy who saved me?" Heidi asked.

"Come again?" Alya said in confusion.

"You know, the lizard guy who killed all these Irkens," the redhead explained as she pointed to the dead aliens.

"Lady, I don't know what you think you saw, but we don't have anyone like that on our side," Nino mentioned.

Heidi was left confused by hearing that. If the man-lizard wasn't a member of the resistance, then who or what did she just see?

"Now, I'm sorry in advance for this, but we can't let you see the location of our base before we reach it," Alya informed her.

"Sorry for wha-hey!" Heidi attempted to say before Chloe threw a black bag over her head.

With that, the rebels lead their now blinded companion through the war-torn streets as they made their way back to their base of operations, all the while Heidi wondered who exactly the creature that had saved her was.

Meanwhile, a figure hide atop rooftop and looked down at the group. He didn't show any sign of it on the outside, but on the inside, he was smiling at the fact that his plan was working out perfectly. He then slunk back into the shadows and waited for his trap to be sprung. Heidi may not have realized it, but she had just played a huge part in his ultimate revenge against Star Butterfly.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, and American Dragon: Jake Long are owned by Disney, Danny Phantom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Invader Zim and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Nickelodeon, The Powerpuff Girls and Steven Universe are owned by Cartoon Network, G.I. Joe is owned by Hasbro and** **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is owned by Zagtoon.**


End file.
